Perdre ce qu'on a jamais eu
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Yaoi - HPDM - Quand deux êtres s'aimes mais ne peuvent pas véritablement vivre leur amour. Un petit sort, oubliette, et tout se brise.


**Titre** : Perdre ce qu'on a jamais eu.

**Raiting** : +13

**Pairing** : HPDM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (et la magie) à J.K R , les paroles à droite entre ' blabla ' et en _italique_ à Miossec et le reste à moi.

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme beaucoup HP, c'est une partie de mon enfance à laquelle je suis accrochée. J'étais dégoutée parce que j'avais pas encore pût voir le dernier film... Je me suis donc repliée sur des fiction, et l'idée d'écrire une one shot m'est venue. Ça a rien d'exceptionnelle, mais ça fais du bien d'écrire sur eux. (et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, pour changer.) Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Per<strong>**dre ce qu'on a jamais eu. **

Les draps s'étaient froissés durant des heures. Ils avaient minutes après minutes, secondes après secondes, accueillit deux corps embrasés, puis alanguis. Jamais repût. L'un et l'autre n'avaient eu de cesse que de relancer le jeux, et les mouvements avaient sans arrêt reprit leurs cours, les mains apprenant une fois de plus l'enveloppe charnelle du partenaire. Des gémissements non-feint avaient emplit sauvagement la pièce, puis les voix étaient devenue de plus en plus passionnées ; contre toute attente, le jeux avait prit des proportion inattendu.

Draco, une jambe sur, et l'autre sous le drap fin, dormait calmement. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller de fortune : l'épaule de son amant du jour. Un amant tout autant imprévu que le lien étrange qui s'était inexplicablement tissé entre eux. Ses mèches blondes cachaient son visage encore marqué par l'adolescence, son souffle en soulevait parfois quelques unes, dévoilant la rougeur toujours présente sur ses joues rebondies. L'appui sous sa tête se déroba lentement, sans brusquerie, et sa tête s'affaissa mollement sur le matelas. Deux doigts vinrent délicatement dégager sa frange, et un sourire étrange, timide, naquit au coin des lèvres de son amant désormais debout. L'autre remit les couvertures bien en place sur le corps endormit, et enfila ses vêtements trainant sur le sol. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien regroupé le moindre de ses affaires et dégaina sans un bruit sa précieuse baguette. Sa voix grave, suave, et quelque peut éraillée par la douleur naissant en son sein murmura :

«-Oubliette.»

Le rayon lumineux habituel s'échappa de l'extrémité du bout de bois et frappa avec douceur Draco, l'amputant de cette fabuleuse nuit ; comme il l'avait été les autres nuits.

L'amant rangea alors sa baguette dans le revers de sa cape de sorcier mal ajusté, et prit à pas de loup la direction de la sortie. Pour ne pas changer de ses bonnes habitudes, il laissa un dernier regard trainer sur le visage serein de son amant, puis baissa les yeux avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_' Je m'en vais car l'on s'est vu voler ,_

_Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse atterrir '_

Ainsi, la salle sur demande avala leur secret. Celui d'Harry.

_' Je m'en vais avant de te détruire '_

Harry était affalé sur une table, les bras croisé et la tête bien enfouit dedans. Ses yeux s'ouvraient puis se fermaient à allure régulière, clignant à en donner un mal de tête aigus à son propriétaire. Le sorcier s'infligeait cette ridicule torture pour chasser les images qui se succédaient à la porte de son esprit. Elles étaient nombreuses, futiles, magiques. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se souvienne, s'était toujours mauvais de ressasser de tel souvenir...

_Si ressent. _

Il avait un devoir de potion écrit à rendre pour demain, et seul deux pages sur les quinze qu'il devait produire avaient été faites. Sur le papier, on pouvait même voir au coin quelques cœurs incongrue barrés par une rage soudaine. On aurait dit un adolescent vivant le premier amour..

_N'importe quoi. _

Il n'était plus un gamin, loin de là. Du moins, s'était ce qu'il aurait aimer se dire. De plus, tout ça n'était sans aucune signification. Il vivait ses sentiments seul, gérant le corps de son amant avec dextérité pour que ce dernier n'ait jamais aucun souvenir de leur torrides nuits d'amours. C'était stupide, il fallait qu'il arrête et il le savait. Ses amis qui ignoraient ce détail de sa vie ne pouvaient l'aider ; Harry était certain qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Comment pouvait-il, lui, Harry Potter, éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment pour le vil Draco Malfoy, ennemi juré.

_Mangemort._

Il avait maintes fois touché du bout de ses doigts la trace du seigneur des ténèbres incrusté sur le bras de Draco, comme un visage se pavanant face à lui durant leur ébat pour lui rappeler la nature de son amant... ses délits... Harry était le sauveur, et Draco le criminel ; il n'y avait rien de bon qui pouvait déboucher d'une telle relation.

Harry avait alors toujours étouffé leurs sentiments.

_Je t'aime... Potter..._

Cette phrase résonnait avec douceur dans son cerveau, rependant dans son corps un efficace baume. A contrario, elle lui meurtrissait aussi l'âme, l'étouffant de son étau. Harry pouvait bien se ronger les ongles, gratter avec frénésie la peau de ses bras, l'intérieur de ses coudes pour y trouver un quelconque remède, rien n'y faisait. L'amour s'insinuait dans ses pores avec la rapidité d'un virus indésirable et mangeait parcelle par parcelle de chaire pour transformer le sorcier en un pâle reflet quasi inexistant. Ainsi, lors de ses transes amoureuses, il errait dans le château jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, se confondant avec affolement aux fantômes.

Là, il ne pouvait pas. L'oeil insistant de Snape était posé sur lui ; s'était l'heure de permanence, et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper... A moins de finir son devoir – chose impossible en deux minutes chrono.

_Je t'aime... Potter..._

Ça n'arrêtait pas. Il en serait devenu fou... mais il devait se contenter de rester de marbre, car les yeux de Snape n'étaient pas les seuls braqués sur lui. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Malfoy le perçait de ses yeux perles et tentait de lire en lui. Harry se devait de demeurer impassible, les orbes vides et l'allure stoïque. Il prit un air fatigué pour sortir la tête de ses bras, et reprendre l'écriture de son devoir. L'heure restante allait être longue... Snape et Malfoy ne le lâcheraient pas une seconde.

La première demie-heure fut difficile à passer. Son professeur venait sans cesse lorgner au dessus de sa feuille, et Harry était obligé de la dissimuler d'un geste vif pour que ce dernier ne remarque pas les écritures apposées au coin du parchemin. Il y arrivait à chaque fois, mais devoir rester constamment sur le qui-vive l'épuisait ; il n'aspirait qu'à une chose et s'était bien sortir d'ici pour aller dormir. Quoi que...

_Je t'aime... Potter..._

Même dans ses pires cauchemar, cette voix entêtante venait le sortir des abimes. Voldemort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir...

Puis la trente-quatrième minutes voyait le jour, lorsque Draco posait à plat les deux mains sur la table en un bruit sourd qui fit retourner tout les étudiant présent vers lui. Même Harry ne pût y échapper... et son regard qui s'efforçait de fuir celui du blond depuis des heures croisa le sien...

_Évident._

Harry conservait une expression neutre alors qu'en son fort intérieur, il bouillonnait. Le sourire méprisant en coin de Draco était la pire des choses... Surtout lorsqu'il était remplacer dans l'esprit du brun, par un plus tendre qu'il lui voyait lors de leur moments intimes. Une question irrésolue s'imposa une fois de plus à l'esprit du sorcier. Comment donc Malfoy pouvait paraitre aussi froid et aussi fourbe, alors qu'entre ses bras, s'était le plus beau des anges ? Un ange déchu. Un ange quand même.

Trop absorbé par ses pensées superflue, Harry ne vit pas que le Serpentard s'avançait déjà vers lui, ayant rendu cinq secondes plus tard son devoir à Snape. Il serrait les dents, les yeux menaçant lorsqu'il remarqua les dessins que Harry avait fait plus tôt... Dans un chuchotement glacial, Malfoy s'exprima :

«-Dans dix minutes, toilettes.»

_' Je ne veux plus me plier, _

_Je ne peux que m'enfuir. '_

Harry haussa les épaules, puis la porte claqua dans ses gong quelques secondes plus tard. La même histoire se répétait inlassablement. La jalousie incessante de Draco les menaient toujours à des rendez-vous impromptus, dans les toilettes. Une esclandre se faisait, les mots jaillissaient de leur bouches, et Harry prenait bien garde à toujours rester sur la défensive. La disputes duraient deux minutes, jamais plus, jamais moins, et se transformaient en menaces. Puis les lèvres en avaient assez d'hurler le désespoir et l'hostilité, et elles se rejoignaient pour s'épouser avec perfection. Les gestes étaient brusques, et immodérés. La salle sur demande était ensuite invoquée, et soit ils étaient assez patient pour se trainer jusqu'à un lit, soit non, et ils se sautaient dessus à peine entrer.

Les bouches devenaient passionnées.

Les coups de reins sec devenaient amoureux.

Les mots devenaient une litanie sentimentale.

Puis Draco s'endormait toujours le premier, épuisé. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dût... Harry lui sectionnait à chaque fois la nuit passée de sa mémoire, pour qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Le blond se réveillait sans souvenir, avec pour unique vestige de cette nuit, quelques traces sur le lit et le cœur toujours battant de sentiments qu'il croyait non dévoilés, non partagés.

_'On efface pas ce qu'on a adoré,_

_l'image reste toujours collée au mûr, _

_même si le mûr s'est effondré. '_

Draco s'entêtait alors. Il ne lâchait pas prise et revenait toujours à la charge... Comme s'il savait au plus profond de lui, que Harry céderait.

_' Seul ce que j'ai perdu, m'appartient à jamais. '_

Harry prenait sa tête entre ses mains, et écrivait. Il complétait son devoir et achevait les pages qu'il se devait d'écrire. En une demi heure. Draco attendait depuis vingt minutes, penché sur un des nombreux lavabo. Il se rongeait les sang, une étrange impression lui compressant la poitrine ; c'était comme s'il savait. Draco était vulnérable, à l'abri de toute les regard. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et fit les cent pas avec anxiété. Vingt minutes lui paraissent beaucoup trop... comme s'il savait, que Harry n'était jamais en retard. Oui, il baignait tout entier dans un pressentiment.

Harry ne viendrait pas.

_' Tout ce qu'on aurais dût maudire, _

_Tout ce qui devait rester derrière, _

_Tout ce qu'on a pas vu venir. '_

Le sorcier sortait tout juste de la salle, le cœur lourd. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait faux bon à Draco, et il sentait déjà que plus rien ne pourrait jamais être pareil. Qu'il n'y aurait plus d'étreinte inlassable et de corps enflammés. Qu'il n'y aurait plus d'amour et de cris enlacés.

Que tout était finit, bien avant même d'avoir commencé.

Malfoy serra le marbre entre ses mains alors qu'il cessa de marcher. Il ouvrit le robinet et de l'eau se nicha dans ses mains avant d'éclabousser son visage, et quelques mèches de cheveux. Précipitamment, il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre sans plus attendre à la sortit de la grande salle. Harry n'était pas loin, il pouvait sentir cette agréable aura flotter dans les airs, et ce doux parfum... Le brun venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir, et Draco le vit, par chance. Il se précipita alors et l'eut par surprise ; les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre la paroi du château, ceux du blond plongés totalement dans les siens et le souffle cours de ce dernier caressant ses lèvres.

_Merde. _

La lourde ambiance était palpable, l'air emplit de reproches. Harry jaugeait son vis-à-vis, tentant de trouver un indice qui l'aiderait à anticiper les évènements à suivre. Rien. Draco demeurait ainsi, et ses yeux parlaient bien plus que de simple mots.

_Je t'aime... Potter... _

«-Harry...»

Imprévu. Le concerné déglutit avec difficulté et tenta en vain de repousser Draco qui le maintenait bien contre le mûr. Il ne le laisserait pas partir... Il se sentait entier.

Comme si soudainement, quelques souvenirs se baladaient autour d'eux.

Des souvenirs communs, secrets.

Les images défilaient dans l'esprit de Harry. Les mains de Draco posées sur sa peau lui rappelaient bien trop de sensations auxquels il voulait encore goûter, envers et contre tout. Il avait été bien ridicule de penser pouvoir tout arrêter. Draco lui était capital, qu'importait qu'il soit mangemort ou non.

«-Harry...» répéta t-il dans un murmure saccadé.

La tournure des choses était inespérée. Le blond sentait-il le passé les reliant rodant insidieusement autour d'eux ? Certainement. La magie était bien étrange, parfois.

Draco posa alors avec une infini délicatesse, sa bouche contre celle de Harry. Par peur de se faire repousser, il n'insista pas trop, et tout se passa alors dans ce simple effleurement. Le brun glissa sa main le long du bras de Draco jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il enlaça tendrement. Il appuya doucement sur cette dernière pour que leurs lèvres se scellent une fois de plus, avec plus de ferveur cette fois. Le baiser dura, et devint mouillé par la suite. Harry n'avait pût se retenir de laisser quelques perles salées s'échapper de ses yeux. C'était le regard humide, qu'il caressa Draco de ses orbes d'un amour inespéré pour le blond. Cette instant ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'emporter par l'empressement, les mains ne se décident à ôter les vêtements. La première chemise à tomber fut celle de Draco.

_' Je n'ai aimé que toi, _

_Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir.'_

Les bouches ne se quittaient plus, trop avide de leur désir longuement refoulées, et les mains ne cessaient de se toucher pour se découvrir – se redécouvrir.

Puis le rappelle à la réalité.

Difficile descente aux enfers.

Harry palpait la peau mouvante du bras de Draco.

Aucune issue.

Le brun repoussa alors l'autre sorcier, qui resta coi, surprit de se faire soudainement rabrouer. Le blond restait là, pantelant.

«-Harry ?»

Et comme s'il avait sût...

_Je t'aime... Potter..._

«-Je t'aime...»

Et comme s'il avait sût... Il stoppa le geste du brun qui sortait déjà sa baguette.

«-Harry... tu... ?»

Comme s'il avait enfin comprit.

Harry baissa alors la tête, quelque peut honteux. Malgré tout, il prononça.

«-Oubliette.»

Baguette baissée, rien ne pouvait arriver. Seul la vérité pouvait désormais éclater au grand jour, à la figure de Draco, plus précisément.

Le blond recula alors pour s'adosser au mûr derrière lui, incertain. Il tendit le bras pour essuyer vaguement les larmes ravageant le visage de son amour.

«-Pas moi.»

Harry s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir ainsi réussit à berner Draco. Il n'avait pût faire autrement... il s'en voulait ; il savait que les jours à venir serait les plus difficile à supporter mais... L'oubli ne servait à rien, au final.

Les mensonges non plus, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Harry déserta donc le couloir, laissant l'ennemi derrière lui. L'ennemi de son cœur. L'ennemi, mort.

_' Je m'en vais pour ne jamais te décevoir,_

_Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir, _

_Je m'en vais car l'on s'est vu volé,_

_Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse atterrir. '_

Ils venaient chacun de perdre ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.


End file.
